Finally Free!
by cookiecreature
Summary: What if Satine was never really sick and she just faked her death so that she could run away with Christian without the Duke's interference? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! My first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on it. Thanks!
1. Danger

**(What would happen if Satine wasn't sick with consumption and she faked her death so that she and Christian could run away together without the Duke's interference?)**

**This is my first Moulin Rouge fanfic! I hope you guys like it ******

The two lovers onstage were breathing heavily as the curtains closed. Together now, the pair turned from the stage, faces bright with excitement and love for each other.

"I love you." Christian said as he placed his hands on her face pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too Christian." chimed Satine as they pulled apart.

Grinning the two turned and came to face with the red-cheeked Zidler.

"My little sparrow I have bad news." Zidler said his face fixed in a stern gaze.

"What is it Harold?" asked Satine as the lovers' faces began to sour.

"I know you wanted to leave. I would have permitted you two to go as soon as the show was over, but the Duke…" he shook his head unable to continue.

"The Duke did what?!" Christian cried desperate to know what other obstacle the Duke had once again put in their way.

"He's surrounded the Moulin Rouge with armed guards. They'll kill Christian in a second if Satine doesn't choose him." explained Zidler sadness apparent in his eyes. He wanted Satine to be happy no matter who she might choose. She was a like a daughter to him and after all that he had put her through he thought that Satine deserved what the poet was giving to her.

"No! Not again!" shrieked Satine, clearly afraid. "They can't take you away from me. They just can't!" she sobbed, tears staining her face.

"I won't let that happen." Christian said trying to soothe her as she clutched his costume tightly. "The Duke won't kill me and they won't take you away I promise."

"But what will we do Christian?" she cried her face streaked with salty tears.

"What we must." he replied hugging her tightly.

**I know it's a bit short but I want to know what you guys think of it before I continue. So please review!**


	2. The Plan

**Sorry for the wait, but I was kind of busy with school you know. But now here's the second chapter of "Finally Free"! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks! **

Satine lay in Christian's arms. Catsup falling from her mouth and staining both their costumes as Christian hugged her tightly rocking back and forth while he cried in fake pain. It took all of Satine's willpower to prevent herself from grinning in happiness while Christian shouted loudly for help taking care that the Duke could hear his anguished screams from outside.

They had planned it all out. Satine would fake her death and in the cover of the night they would both sneak away.

Christian brilliantly thought of it all as soon as Zidler spoke those horrible words of separation. He was so strong, smart, and ultimately perfect that she sometimes believed him to be a figment of her imagination. Her love for him was so strong that she was willing to throw away her dream of being an actress just to be with him and the thought of being taken away from him again sent a shiver down her spine that wasn't left unnoticed.

"It'll be alright darling," he whispered to her thinking it was fear that gripped her, "he can't take you away from me. No one can."

But as her mouth moved slightly to reply it was cut-off by the actors dragging Christian off of Satine's apparently dead body.

"No! Don't! Satine!" Christian cried remembering the plan as he tried to act his part out well.

"She's gone Christian. Consumption has taken hold of her. I'm sorry." Zidler said, head bowed in mock despair.

Christian's chest heaved in fatigue as he watched them bring his lover outside to await the Duke's cruel judgment. He had never been this tired before, but knowing that he was to be with Satine soon was all he needed to continue his façade of pain.

Now Satine was being carried from the Moulin Rouge by Chocolat and the other actors. Lying limp in their arms she could hear the words uttered by the Duke as they made their way out.

"Take her away," he replied after the inquiry of Chocolat as to what they would do to his courtesan's dead body, "she is of no use to me now."

"Let's go!" he commanded as he got into the carriage to leave behind the Moulin Rouge and its pleasures forever.

Trying to suppress a smile Satine thought of how they had outwitted the Duke and that she would soon be leaving in Christian's arms both alive and happy. Soon she'd be out of Montmartre and out of the reach of the dreaded occupation to which she had been resigned. Christian loved her and she loved him, which was all that mattered to her now.

But she was soon jolted out of her reverie as she was placed down. Opening her eyes she could make out Chocolat with the actors and an alley behind them.

"Where are we Chocolat?" she inquired looking around.

Chocolat raised his dark and muscled arm and pointed to the direction of Christian's room. We were in the alley behind it and across the street there was Christian his face bright with love and excitement. And behind him a carriage stood containing all her things and Zidler behind the wheel.

**There. The second chapter's all done. **

**I added Zidler in the last part of the chapter because I wanted to show that he supported their union.**

**I'm not sure what to write in the next chapter though. So, any suggestions?**

**  
(PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)**


	3. Away from the Moulin Rouge

**I know my chapters are short, but that's only because I'm really busy right now especially during weekdays. So, sorry guys. But I promise to make a longer one as soon as I have time to do it.**

They were in the train and everything was running along smoothly after Zidler had dropped them off. Now though Satine missed him terribly that emotion paled in comparison to what she felt for Christian, making her decision to leave the Moulin Rouge much easier to bear.

They were finally free. No one could stop them anymore, no one could tell them what to do or what be. Away from the Moulin Rouge both their future's seemed as bright as could be. Christian would soon become a famous writer and Satine an actress, as should be.

The train lurched with a start as the conductor called out the stop's name. A few more miles and the couple would be out of Paris and they were glad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning when Christian awoke. They had been traveling for some time and were nearing Paris' border. In a moment they would be free of the place Satine called home.

Looking down at where Satine lay he realized how truly beautiful she was. He never really noticed how her perfectly formed face glinted in the sunlight. He had given his love to her and she had fortunately given hers to him too.

"Christian?" she whispered as her eyes fluttered open, "Where are we?"

"Near darling, very near." he replied stroking her hair with his fingers.

She smiled at his touch loving every minute of it.

"Good." Satine said kissing his cheek.

"Where are we heading anyway?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her lover.

"England!" Christian told her gleefully, "I want you to meet my parents."

**Special thanks to ****Stanleylouis for the ideas :~).**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	4. England

**As promised, a chapter that's longer than the rest of the others. **

**Listening to: Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera**

**(for inspiration XD)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"England? To meet your parents?" she said trembling from terror of the suggestion.

"What would Christian's parents think when they learn that their brilliant and handsome son is in love with a Moulin Rouge cancan dancer, and the star at that?" she thought.

"Don't worry darling. I'm sure they'll love you. You have that charm that no one can resist." He told her sensing the disturbance.

"Well, if you say it'll be alright…" she replied smiling a feeble smile. She was still terribly nervous but she wouldn't show it. She was an actress after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping down from the train Christian held their bags in one hand while Satine was clutched in the other. "I can't wait for you to meet them Satine." He told her as he kissed her pale white cheek.

"I can't wait to meet them either Christian." She replied trying to hide the nervous fear in her eyes. She knew she couldn't blow this. If she did they would have, yet again, another problem on their hands. Satine didn't want that. Especially after what she and Christian had gone through with the Duke. She couldn't handle another Moulin Rouge story anymore.

"Darling? What's wrong?" her lover inquired, worried.

"Nothing," she said, shaken out of her reverie, "I was just thinking that's all."

"Alright. Let's go." Christian told her pulling her hand towards a carriage waiting on the other side of the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a smooth ride going to Christian's parents' home. But a few minutes into it Satine was already too caught up in her thoughts to actually talk to the man seated beside her.

"What am I to do?" she asked herself. "What if they hate me? Oh no!" she groaned.

Then, the man seated beside her turned and said "What's wrong dear?" Noticing the nervousness that she had tried so hard to conceal.

"I'm worried Christian." The girl replied, "What if your parents hate me?"

"You don't have to worry Satine. They won't hate you. They can't hate you." He told her as he smoothed her beautiful auburn hair.

"What do you mean?" she inquired. He always spoke so poetically when she was worried.

"They can't hate you because I'm their son and they love me. So they'll just have to love you because you're the only one who can make me happy." he replied grinning at Satine.

"I love you. You know that right?" she said as she kissed him. This was why she had fallen for him. He was so sweet and brave. He would always make sure she was safe and that made her glad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple got out of the carriage and hand in hand they walked onto the porch of a grand house. Christian slowly raised his hand to the door and rung the bell. He squeezed Satine's arm as they heard scurrying feet from inside hurrying to answer the door.

"Everything will be fine Satine." Christian whispered to his lover as the entrance to the house was opened inch by inch.

"Yes?" a plump woman asked.

"How may I… Christian? Christian! It is you" the housekeeper exclaimed.

"Mrs. Green it's good to see you too." Christian replied as she locked him in a tight hug.

"Oh it's so great that your back. Your father would be so pleased! He thought you'd waste your life in the Moulin Rouge falling in love with a silly cancan dancer!" she laughed letting the boy go, "And who is this young lady you've brought to us Christian?"

"This is Satine Mrs. Green; Mrs. Green Satine." he said introducing the two to each other as Satine smiled at the old housekeeper.

"Oh and what is the profession of this beautiful young lady Christian?"

"She's an actress from the Moulin Rouge. Actually, she starred in the play I wrote and that's how we first met." Christian replied no signs of embarrassment in his voice from introducing his courtesan lover to Mrs. Green.

"W-Well it's a pleasure to m-meet you dear." The housekeeper said a trace of humiliation in her voice after degrading Satine in a most embarrassing manner. "Why don't you two go in? I'm sure your parents will be glad to see you… both." she suggested.

"I'm sure they will Mrs. Green." said Christian, "Satine?"

"O-Oh! Yes!" Satine stuttered as Christian held her hand and led her in.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter 'cause it might be awhile till I upload the next one. This, unfortunately, is the effect of school (homeworks, quizzes, projects, etc) and other stuff that I really need to focus on right now. But I think I might be able to write a new chapter after I finish all this. So wish me luck! :~)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Meet the Parents

**Sorry for the long wait but I needed to focus on school. But since classes were suspended because of A H1N1 I can now update more. **

**I won't though until I get at least 4 more new reviews cause I got a lot to do and reviews make me write a whole lot faster.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how do you like it?" asked Christian as they stepped into the hallway.

"It's a-amazing!" Satine cried marveling at the beauty of his home.

Everything was exquisite, from the sparkling marble floor to the priceless paintings hanging on the walls. It seemed like she was stepping into a fairytale castle rather than the home her lover grew up in. And now, come to think of it, she was suddenly gripped by gratefulness. She had never realized that Christian didn't really have to go to Paris; nor did he have to go through what he had gone through at the Moulin Rouge. He could have just stayed with his family and written his story from the comfort of his room. But instead he decided to be apart of the Bohemian revolution and experience love for himself, and for this, she was grateful.

"Satine, Satine, what's wrong?" Christian asked as Satine was suddenly snapped back into reality.

She had stopped in the middle of the hallway and both Christian and Mrs. Green were standing in front of her, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh! I'm sorry it's just that… well, um… It's nothing." Satine hurriedly replied. "Let's just go." she said trying to cover-up for that awkward moment.

"Are you sure child? If you're not feeling well there's some medicine in the cabinet." Mrs. Green said her face clearly contorted in confusion.

"I can't believe _our_ dear Christian had caught himself a courtesan and a strange one at that." she thought as she looked at the girl before her, "Even if she is so beautiful she is still so wrong for him."

"No. I'm fine." replied Satine to the housekeeper.

"Alright, come on then." Christian said to the two as he tugged on Satine's arm, "We better not keep my parent's waiting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the end of the hallway, infront of a huge door. Mrs. Green slowly opened it as the couple stepped inside. Bright light suddenly blinded the two as they made their way into the room and as their eyes became accustomed to the intensity of the room's glow they saw a man and a woman coming towards them.

"Christian! You're finally back." they cried breaking stride and holding their arms toward the boy.

"Father, Mother." Christian replied smiling as he stepped forward to embrace the pair.

"I've missed you son." said the man after their touching embrace. "I see you've been doing well for yourself." he added taking in Satine's appearance.

"Yes son, who is this beautiful young lady." his mother asked also looking at Satine.

"This is Satine mother. She's my wife." Christian told them recalling their short stop in one of the small chapels they had found along the way to London. He had decided that if he were to introduce Satine to his parents he would want to introduce her as his wife.

"Y-Your wife?!" shrieked his mother looking aghast as his father stood behind her pale as a paper.

"Yes, she is my wife." he said grinning broadly while Satine blushed shyly at the pride in her husband's voice. She loved Christian but she didn't expect him to be so unashamed of showing-off his courtesan wife to his strict and wealthy parents.

"W-Well that's a surprise." Christian's father said suddenly regaining his composure, "And what does your beautiful wife do exactly?"

"Satine is an actress at the Moulin Rouge." he said certainly not beating around the bush. They would find out sooner or later, so the truth might as well come out now.

"A-A prostitute?!" his mother screamed, "My only son married a prostitute?"

"Christian I need to talk to you privately." his father told him while trying to calm down his wife.

"If you have anything to say then you can say it infront of Satine." Christian replied, firmly holding onto his wife's hand as Satine blushed even redder.

"No Christian. This is a family affair." he told him a venomous look on his face as he watched his only son grow pale at let go of Satine's hand.

"No! Not this." Christian cried as he started trembling.

"Chri-"

"Satine will you excuse me." Christian said abruptly interrupting his wife, "I need to talk to my f-father."

"A-Alright." she said slowly turning around to make her way out of the room. She was absolutely terrified. What could have possibly made Christian become so scared all of a sudden? What was that family matter that was so important that Christian had to make her leave after firmly telling his father that she would stay to hear what he was to say?

Though she was squirming with inner turmoil she knew one thing was for sure. It was she that they were talking about in there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Satine had exited the room Christian turned gravely to his father as he prepared himself to listen to the words he dreaded to hear.

"I do not approve of this marriage of yours, and will not stand having my only son marry a courtesan and taint the good reputation of this family. So I'm giving you the only ultimatum that I can possibly give. Get a divorce or you now what will happen." he told Christian desperately forcing himself to keep his anger in check. He knew something like this would happen and know all he could do was let his son choose a life of luxury or pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several things were crossing Christian's mind as his father gave him the ultimatum. He knew what his father was talking about, he knew what that _or_ meant. Knowing his father he would definitely go through with that _or_. He had proven that to Christian when he saw his older sister go through that _or_.

And now as he stood there before his father he turned pale white and started trembling with fear as he considered what might happen. "How could I be so stupid thinking that I could bring Satine here without the danger of that infamous _or. _I can't believe it, it's like the Moulin Rouge all over again." he thought his pulse quickening.

He knew now what he had to do, and though his heart was breaking with pain he could not be more certain of what he was to do. He had to get a divorce or Satine would be..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Do you like it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
